Certain vehicles, particularly electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles, utilize battery packs for power. The battery pack includes various battery cells within. As the battery pack is used and the cells age, the cells may need to be balanced with respect to their state of charge. However, such cell balancing can bias voltage measurements for the battery.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for determining a voltage of a cell of a battery pack of a vehicle, for example that accounts for bias in voltage values during battery cell balancing. It is also desirable to provide improved systems for such determining of a voltage of a cell of a vehicle battery pack, and for vehicles that include such methods and systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.